Mary One shot
by EvilMidji
Summary: What happened before Jack became a pirate...He met a girl he had loved very much so named Mary that's what happened. I do not own Jack...Or Elizabeth.


There was a little more on that island that did very well happen…You see being on an island with only one person and rum could make a man…talk a bit; if you could say. I don't know if I should be telling anyone…this secret you could say of Jack, he has told no one but me, I presume. This secret could sacrifice all of Captain Jack Sparrow's reputation. This was more then money itself…it was about love. A love that is broken…shattered and can never be repaired.

Jack was only twenty when he fully decided to become a pirate; he was a man that had lived by himself since the age of five. He had to fend for his own…he was very good at stealing, and taught himself how to fight, because we all know when the bar is closed in Tortuga, all hell could just break loose. Maybe that's the reason Jack was such a good pirate, knowing everything you needed to know at such a young age. By the time Jack was ten he watched pirates come into shore, laughing and having a great time, with money in their hands to buy beer and women to love them for the night. And everyday Jack watched them leave the port, one thing he wanted to do…Leave. He remembered always loving the sea, it was the first memory he had his mum took him out when he was about four or five maybe, before she died. She said how calming it was watching the waves, without a sight ahead of you, a mystery almost waiting to unfold. She told Jack, she wanted to be buried by the sea, but not in it due to Davey Jones…An old mythical tale he thought that his mother used to scare him. Well little did Jack know that day would come sooner than he thought; there was a virus spreading through the town, which eventually took his mother's life. After that, Jack became very secluded, of course he talked…but never about his life or his feelings. It wasn't until Jack was fifteen when he met a girl that would change him forever. Her name was Mary; she was so beautiful Jack told me. She had luxurious deep brown hair that naturally curled, and her eyes where blue, like ice that penetrated. "Oh those lovely blue eyes where the prettiest thing I've ever seen." He'd say to me. She unlike Jack had a home…not much of a home though it was where her mother would bring men…to work, if you get what I'm saying of course. Her and Jack where always together, just talking about dreams and such. But then of course, there came a time when he was twenty that he could actually work on a boat, be a pirate, man of the sea. But that would mean giving up Mary. He never did tell Mary he was thinking about giving up their future together. Mary found out because the news was spreading around town. That day Jack had never seen Mary so upset; he asked her why but when she looked at him with those beautiful eyes, he knew. "Where you ever going to tell me Jack?" She said as little drops of water fell from her eyes. "Depended on if I where to go…I might not go love." She shook her head, "No, you go and make the pirate I know you can be, I knew this day would come Jack, do not let me interfere with your dreams, you've had them all of your life." "But love, I don't want to leave you." "You won't leave me Jack, if it is meant to be, we will see each other someday." She took his hand and they walked, "I had found this out earlier Jack…and this is your chance, one of us has to get out of here, and you are the one that it was offered to." "I will come back Mary my love." She stopped and kissed him gently on the lips, and put something in his hand, and a hat on his head, "I know you will Jack, I love you and goodbye." Jack was confused with what she meant he turned around to look behind him and saw the boat, "COME JACK WE LEAVE NOW!" Jack looked behind to Mary, to tell her she loved him, but she was gone. Jack bordered the ship, he went to the edge of the boat to search for Mary, but could not find her. He looked down in his hand and found a silver necklace with a heart on it. As he looked closer he saw it was a locket. He opened it up and saw it was empty, he looked closer and saw there was something written on it, "I love you my pirate." It had said. He safely tucked it in, the Captain stood next to him, "You better give up my boy, being a pirate is working for your captain, there is no time for love in here, the only love we get is about one night every month. And that ain't from our family boy." Jack and Mary both knew the consequence. But if fate had meant them to be together they would be.


End file.
